Happy Birthday
by Rei Tenjou
Summary: It's Jareth's birthday and Hoggle has a surprise for his majesty. Final chapter up.
1. The Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any other films that have tidbits in here. Also, if anyone else has done this story already, tell me so I can remove it. I didn't take it from anybody, I have neither the time nor the patience to read every story.

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Jareth

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city._

_For my will is as strong as yours,_

_And my kingdom as great,_

_You have no power over me_

You have no power over me 

You have no power over me

The resonating words inside his head awoke the goblin king in a cold sweat. He covered his face with a hand, wondering why the memory of that day still plagued him. After all these years, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Many girls had come and gone, but none with her fierce determination and fiery spirit. Listlessly he battled with them, and defeated them. They were all so predictable, the outcome was never in doubt. He needed a challenge. Jareth briefly entertained the idea of flying to her window, but the last time he did, she was in her room talking to a man on her bed. Well, not exactly *talking*, but he didn't want to think about what they were *doing*. He flopped back down and closed his eyes.

A tentative knock on the door woke up his majesty a few hours later. "Who is it and what do you want?" "It be Hoggle your worshipfulness," the dwarf said, coming inside. He had been spending much of his time in the other world of late. "Well what do you want?" "Well,… um…First, here's the crystal I borrowed," Hoggle replied, removing it from his pocket and handing it to Jareth. "And?" "Thank you your highnessness." "No, I meant else is there that you want." Hoggle stared at his feet for a bit before replying. "Well, seeing as today's your birthday, it would mean a lot to me if….." He left, then reentered holding a plate. On this plate was a pale blue frosted cupcake with a silver lit candle in it. "Happy birthday your grandness." He said, presenting it to Jareth. "Oh, if I must." He leaned over, closing his eyes, and gently blew the candle out. Just as it went out, a rolling sound came from down the hallway to stop at his door. Hoggle went to go see what it was as Jareth unwrapped the cupcake. "What is it?" He asked, biting into it. "It's just a crystal, nothing more. But when you turn it this way…." The familiarity of the words shocked Jareth. Horrified, he glanced down at the half-eaten confection in his hand. Chunks of peach greeted his eyes. "Oh no," he managed to breathe out before falling into the crystal precariously balanced on the tip of Hoggle's finger.

"Damn you missy," Hoggle said as he watched the crystal fade slowly away, it's purpose completed. "And damn me too." "Relax Hoggle, I'm not going to hurt him, everything will be fine," said a voice from the hallway. "I sure hope so princess," "Queen." He turned off the lights, leaving the room illuminated only by the faint glow of Jareth's forgotten crystal.

Hope you like this first part. Be kind and review. If I get enough nice ones, I'll upload chapter two in a week. :)


	2. The Wish

Yay! Just in time for Halloween, the second part of my story. Thanks to all the reviewers who talked me into posting this early. Much love to ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or another movie (Not gonna give the surprise away this early!)

Chapter Two: The Wish

It took him only a moment to gain his bearings. How dare that Hoggle use one of his peaches on him! Fortunately, Jareth knew the fast way out. He conjured up a crystal and was about to throw it when he suddenly stopped. Something *felt* wrong, different somehow. He went through a mental checklist. Everything was done in white, silver, and clear crystal; the dancers; mirrors lined the walls; the little- the dancers! They were wearing whimsical masks, true, but sort of happy, not gruesome. Something is going to happen, he thought. A tune started up then, something torn out of his past. Shivers went down his spine as a voice started the ageless song.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and close within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

The voice was smooth, sure and touched something half forgotten in him. Any attempt he had to recover it was blown away as she showed herself to him. She was, no doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with marble-like skin and onyx hair. The crowd moved slightly moved so he could get a glimpse of her dress.

_There's such a cold heart_

_Learning to love after all these years_

_A love soon to span the very stars_

_I'll lay my love among the stars_

It was a white ballgown embroidered with silver, diamonds and pearls. "Blasted Fae!" Ever since Sarah defeated him, Faeries from the kingdom next to his had tried to trick him into giving up his throne to them. But there hadn't been any tries for three years or so. They must have been saving up for this charade. It seemed curious to him that it was here because before it had always been the Escher room while dreaming, not fully awake.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Making sense for you_

_Every thrill comes back_

_Isn't lot of fun at all_

_But I'm here now for you-oo_

_As your world falls down_

Jareth was seized by a thought. They must be ruthless about this now. They had managed to trick one of his smartest and most loyal of subjects. Okay, smartest. Sir Didimus wasn't all there, Ludo was like a child and the wise man was a crackpot spouting off irrelevant idiocy.

_You promised me mornings of gold_

_And all those Valentine evenings_

_Though I left you that night_

_I'm working my way to your heart_

_Finally back to your heart_

He tried to back away, but the dancers hemmed him in, blocking him every time. They weren't supposed to do that; he fumed. They were supposed to do that when you wanted the singer, the puppeteer. But they weren't mine. He tested this theory by taking a step towards her. The crowd opened a clear but crooked path to her. It, he thought. It isn't a real girl.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Making sense for you_

_Every thrill comes back_

_Isn't lot of fun at all_

_But I'm here now for you-oo_

_As your world falls down_

Jareth reached it as the song ended. Wordlessly taking her in his arms, he proceeded to argue. "You may have been able to fool Hoggle, but you'll not trick me." She looked into his eyes with smoky quartz orbs. "Trick? Hoggle did it willingly and it was his idea my lord." He took a moment to digest this and determine his punishment before speaking again. "Still, you won't get my kingdom by marriage _fae_," he spit it out like poison. "you will have to take it by force, not trickery." "Why must everything revolve around tricks? Can't you ever take anything at face value?" He smiled down at her. "Once you've tried to protect a kingdom from wily faeries one to many times, you learn to see the underlying trickery they thrive on." Her eyes flared. "I don't care about your stinkin' kingdom," she softened her voice. "I want you." He threw his head back in laughter. "You, little faery girl dare to _trick_ me, King of the Goblins and ruler of the underground, into _loving_ you?! This is too precious." He wiped away some tears that had leaked out. She raised a hand as if to slap him, but stopped mid-motion. "You…me …a fairy?" "Yes, dreadful little buggers, aren't you? And didn't your new Queen teach you any eloquence and the proper way to talk to me?" (_A/N: He's not being self-centered, just saying how to talk like Sarah_) "You actually think me a fair one?" Jareth nodded dumbly, not knowing where this was going. "Okay, let me run through this one more time to make sure I have you right. You think, believe, that someone who goes through your Labyrinth and defeats you, will return home unscathed? That someone who is completely immersed in magic will come out exactly the same as they came in?" He started fidgeting under her heated gaze. "Well, not *exactly* the same, they would have learned a lesson or two in the pro-" "Yes or no will do." "yes" he said in a small voice. How she had turned the tables on him! She smiled softly, and he thought she would apologize, only to be proven wrong again. "My, my. How self-assured you must be of your powers and station." In and instant her and her creatures had vanished. Confused for the first time in his life, he went over to the hidden door and exited the ballroom.

Seven minutes later, Jareth was back in his bedroom with Hoggle. He had decided not to punish the poor creature because as we already know, faeries can be wily little buggers. "So if ya don't mind me askin' sir, what did you wish for?" The question snapped him out of his reverie. "What did I wish for?" Hoggle looked down at his feet. "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." He looked up at Jareth's face. "Besides, if you tell another person what you wish for, it won't come true." "Sit down Hoggle." He patted the edge of the bed next to him. "I'll tell you because I know it won't come true." "You never know what the future'll bring your princeness." Jareth nodded. "I know, but anyway…Wait. Did you just call me a princess?" Hoggle blinked. "No, I said your prince-ness." "Why would you say something like that? (_A/N: Because we know that he's under the influence of a certain movie_._)_ Anyway, I'm a king, not a prince." "Yes sir. Now the wish?" "Oh yes, what I wished for." He took a deep breath.

What did he wish for? Who is the mysterious ballroom phantom? And what will the king's birthday present be? The answers on Friday. 


	3. The Gift

Here's the last installment of my story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Star Wars.

Chapter three: The Gift

"I wished that I could just see Sarah once more," Jareth sighed. "But that'll never happen, not in another thousand years. She's probably in some corporate world now, too busy to think about her friends here or the Labyrinth." "Well, you should always keep your options open and believe in wishes." "Yes, I guess I wi- Stop right there." Hoggle turned away from the door to see the towering storm that was Jareth. You know something I don't. What do you know that I don't know that you know?" He stepped away from the king and began fidgeting. "I promised your grace, I PROMISED!" The little one screamed before running out of the room trying to keep his brain from melting. Jareth was up from the bed and to the door in a leap. "Damn," he breathed. "I didn't think it was possible for him to run so fast. And what did he mean when he said to believe in wishes?" He mused aloud. (_A/N: I think he likes the sound of his own voice_) "Maybe I can be of help your majesty." He spun around to see the creature from the ballroom. "Sarah? Is it really you?" "Of course it is silly, you expecting a Fae?" He blushed, remembering his accusations. He caught her up in a hug before he realized what he was doing. Stepping away from her, he regained his composure. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," He murmured, circling her. "What could you be doing here? I don't have Toby, I haven't threatened anybody- you know of, and you certainly aren't here to see Hoggle." "And why not?" "Because he's been with you till yesterday." "You know about it then?" "Know about it? Dearie, I'm the one who sent him." She smiled. "Jareth, when was the last time you thought of me on your own. Without Hoggle asking to see me or talking about me." He decided to string her around and lie. "Oh, about 5 years ago." He inwardly grinned, soon she'll be putty in my hands. "So no dreams since then?" "Dreams? Who said anything about me dreaming of YOU!"

She smiled sweetly. "Me?" "You used your magic to give me dreams in the guise of a faery!" "Oh, so now I have magic." "How else could you have beaten me?" "By using my brain, silly." "That still doesn't explain the dreams." "Oh, them. You were correct, the faery queen ordered them not to stop until she got your kingdom." Jareth was puzzled. "Then why did they stop?" "Because she isn't queen. I am." He spun around and began pacing. "How?" ""After you defeated her by twisting her love one thousand years ago, she was a bitter old hag. She tried to use me against you but got consumed by her trickery." Sarah wickedly grinned. The grin sent chills down his spine, and he paced again. But he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on the forgotten crystal from that morning. (_A/N: Thought I'd forgotten it, didn't you?_) Jareth fell back on the bed. She gently probed his ankle. "I think it's just sprained." He pushed her away. "I'm fine, leave me alone." "Nonsense, I can heal it. Anyway, I have a surprise to give you later."

"Now, about your present. I had no clue what to get you, so you may choose." She held out two presents, one in each hand, each a different color. "One will give you something nice, and the other will give you what you dream of. Choose wisely." He debated a moment, then chose the silver dream package. The wrapping melted away to reveal a crystal shaped like the cupcake Hoggle had given him. "I have to say, that's a lovely bit of workmanship you have there." "Take it." He took it from her hands, but nearly dropped it as it began to shift into something else. Within minutes, he held in his hands a perfect miniature replica of Sarah wearing a long white dress. "Thank you very much Sarah. It's beautiful." He genuinely smiled up at her. "I sense a yet coming at the end there." "You're right. It isn't exactly what I want." "Then how about this?" The mini-sarah grew until it was life size, and merged with the real Sarah. "This better?" She teased. "YES!" Jareth swung her around in a circle. "You want to know something?" "Yes, I would." "I love you with all my heart, I always have." "I love you too Jareth."

Wait, wasn't there a surprise coming? And what about Hoggle? What is he under the influence of?

Ten minutes later, Jareth and Sarah were walking toward the ballroom and her big surprise. They stopped right outside the door when he dropped to the ground. "Jareth! What's wrong? I thought I healed your ankle." "It's not my ankle, it's my heart." It took her a minute to realize he wasn't hurt, and the odd positioning he was in, kneeling on one leg. "it took me seven years to realize my feelings, and I'm sure I want this, I want you. Will you marry me, be my queen?" "Yes, and…." She pushed the doors open. "CONGRATULATIONS!" All his guards were there, along with some of her subjects. Long tables piled with food filled the room, at the head of which was a smaller table with their closest friends. "Let me guess, you anticipated this?" "I know you wanted to do things my way, (_A/N: traditional human marriage_) but I decided to do it our way." Hoggle walked up and waited for them to finish. "Your majesties, I came bestowing gifts." "Thank you." Jareth looked down at the dwarf's empty hands in wonder. "I'm here now to see them." His expression turned from wonder to confusion as he tried to figure out what he had given them. "He means me, us. He gave you me for your birthday," Sarah explained. "He promised not to say anything till I did, and I promised him this." She pulled from somewhere a DVD box set. Woohoo!!" He ran out of the room with it, presumably to a T.V. "When he was plotting with me, he got addicted to a certain movie." She explained. "I see. And what would this movie be that I'm going to hear for the next who knows how long?" She cringed. "Ouch. I'd forgotten I'm staying with you now. Star Wars." "Ahh. Would now be the right time to say that the only television here is in the room under mine?"

Author: ::evil cackle:: 

I hope you enjoyed the story. About the marriage thing though. I've read a lot of fairy tales, and it seems to me that only the ones who get married by a priest and everything are the ones marrying mortals. The other ones who go with another magical being just pledge themselves to each other or are married by sleeping together forever. You know, like the consort of the king is the queen by rights, or so forth. Just to get that out in the open. 

And about Hoggle's obsession with Star Wars. Remember in part one and at the end of part two when he was twisting Jareth's title? I was trying to see if anyone recognized the obscure reference to Solo. ;_; Nobody did.

See you soon! ^.^

This story was inspired by and written for Derek Lee. Happy Birthday.


End file.
